


Special to Me: Weigthless [Indonesian]

by Amusuk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Autism, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku selalu menyayangi adik kecilku. Dia spesial, lebih dari apa pun. </p><p>Dia tidak tinggal dengan kami. Tinggalnya di awan. Dunianya tidak ternoda, sebuah definisi kesucian. </p><p>Rasanya menyakitkan tiap kali orang-orang tak mengerti. Lebih menyakitkan lagi saat terkadang aku pun tidak. Namun kita tidak melihat dunia dengan kacamatanya. Kita tinggal di bumi, dan dia tinggal di istana di atas langit. </p><p>Aku berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. Walau kenyataannya tidak. Terkadang aku lupa. Mati-matian aku ingin melupakan. </p><p>Dia tidak berpenyakit, jadi aku tak dapat menyembuhkannya. Tidak ada obat ajaib atau vitamin khusus yang akan membuatnya normal. </p><p>Untuk sekian waktu, aku membenci Tuhan. Bagaimana bisa Dia merusak seseorang yang tak berdosa. Apa yang pernah dia perbuat? Dia adalah orang termanis di muka bumi. </p><p>Andai aku memiliki kekuatan untuk menolongnya, aku akan melakukannya dalam sekejap mata. Kebahagiaannya adalah segalanya bagiku. Tapi apakah dia bahagia sekarang? </p><p>Namaku Kris. </p><p>Aku punya seorang adik, Tao, yang berarti dunia bagiku. </p><p>Dia autis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The True God

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the story. EXO©SM-Entertainment. No profits made by creating this translation. Original fanfiction is written by knoxhannes. Indonesian translation by Amusuk.

  

Waktu kami kecil, ibuku menjelaskan pada kami arti kesabaran, yaitu kemampuan untuk menunggu lama tanpa marah atau jengkel. Itu menunjukkan karakter. Itu akan sangat membantu kita di dunia. Itu akan membantu kita tumbuh.

Namun tetap saja, aku dan Luhan tidak mengerti alasan kami akan membutuhkannya. “Kesabaran” ini untuk orang dewasa, bukan anak-anak. Kenapa kami membutuhkannya?

Sebagai jawaban, dia menunjuk ke bocah lima-tahun di kotak pasir.

“Kau membutuhkan kesabaran. Gunakan itu untuk dia.”

 

~

 

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, orang-orang berubah. Di sekolah, aku lengket dengan kedua saudaraku, kami menjadi “The Three Musketeers”.

Baru hari kedua di tahun terakhirku, telepon berbunyi di kelas Sejarah. Luhan, yang duduk di barisan depan, menoleh untuk menatap mataku.

“Hm... ya... dua-duanya? ...Kenapa? ...Tidak, tidak masalah... Kau juga... Baiklah.” Guruku berbisik, “Kris, Luhan. Pergi ke kelas Bahasa Inggris Park Leeteuk. Ada masalah di sana.”

Sebagai keluarga dari orang yang memiliki gangguan, kami tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyewakan Tao pembantu pribadi, dan sekolah tidak menyediakan satu pun untuk kita. Aku dan Luhan berusaha mempermudah segala urusan baginya sebisa kami. Namun tentu saja, terkadang kami lengah. 

“Kenapa kau membawa barang-barangmu? Harusnya ini tidak makan waktu lama,” tanya pak guru saat kami mau membuka pintu.

Luhan menyeret langkahnya, tidak nyaman, “Yah...kami tidak tahu akan makan waktu berapa lama, Pak. Kalau ini baru hari kedua, itu berarti buruk.”

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku akan ketololan guru itu. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan seseorang yang bebal.

Kelas yang dimaksud ada jauh di seberang, dan kami harus berlari untuk tiba di sana sebelum situasinya makin memburuk. Saat kami tiba, dua orang guru sedang berdiri di luar pintu kelasnya, mendengarkan raungan yang juga kami dengar dari dalam. Begitu aku, yang pertama, melangkah masuk, ku sapa tiap pasang mata murid yang duduk di bangkunya. Tao tidak terlihat.

“Dia di bawah mejaku.” Mr. Leeteuk memberi tahu.

“Mana ranselnya?” tanya Luhan.

“Apa kau akan membawanya keluar?” Salah seorang murid yang duduk di depan bertanya. Mungkin prihatin?

“Tidak. Aku memanggil saudara-saudara Tao ke sini untuk menjelaskan pada kita. Tentang Tao,” terang Mr. Leeteuk.

Ekspresi bingung menyapu seluruh ruangan. Kini aku mengerti alasan beliau memanggil kami berdua.

“Hm... bagaimana jika aku menenangkan Tao, dan kau yang bicara pada anak-anak ini.” Luhan menyarankan. Aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk protes ataupun setuju, karena dia sudah mengambil boneka raksasa dari tas punggung Tao dan berjalan ke arah meja guru. “Hei, Tao-Tao. Lihat apa yang aku bawa! Mau memeluk Stitch?”

Sebuah tangan keluar dari bawah meja dan menyambar boneka itu dari tangan Luhan. Raungannya berhenti tapi isakannya masih ada.

“Bawa dia keluar ke _vending machine_ , dia mungkin ingin makan sesuatu. Ngomong-ngomong, bawakan aku Sprite. Aku haus.” Ku bilang padanya.

“Dasar tamak. Ayo Tao, mau beli keripik? Atau soda?” Luhan membungkuk di bawah meja dan membimbing Tao ke pelukannya. Ia tersenyum pada para penghuni kelas dan membawa saudara kami keluar.

“Mulai dari faktanya!” Dia berteriak selagi berjalan keluar.

“Baiklah...,” gumamku, mencuri kursi Mr. Leeteuk dan mendudukinya. “Apa yang terjadi sampai membuatnya menangis?” Aku memulai.

Seluruh kelas saling pandang satu sama lain dengan kikuk. Ini pasti sesuatu yang mereka perbuat, karena Tao tidak akan marah seperti itu kalau bukan karena salah seseorang.

“Hoyup memanggil Tao _chink_ (ed—hinaan utk keturunan Cina). Terus dia berkata bahwa Tao idiot, lalu mendorongnya. Tao hanya ingin mengembalikan pensil yang ia temukan di lantai.” Pemuda di bangku depan menjawab lagi.

Aku mengambil napas. Sabar, sabar.

“Hoyup. Di mana kau?” Seorang anak tinggi di belakang semakin tenggelam di kursinya. Aku mempertajam mataku padanya.

“Aku di sini.” Dia akhirnya berkata.

“Oke. Halo. Tidak hanya benar-benar bodoh, kau juga rasis? _Man_ , aku bertaruh para gadis menyukainya.” Aku memulai.

“Aku hanya mengalami hari yang buruk, oke? Aku tidak tahu dia akan menggila.”

“Baik, biarkan aku bertanya satu hal, apa kau tahu apa itu _down syndrome_?”

Ia menunduk, “Ya, ada siswi di sekolah ini yang memilikinya.”

“Apa mungkin kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya? Memanggilnya bodoh karena dia tidak mampu belajar secepat dirimu?”

Ia menatap mataku, terkejut. “Tidak! Dia kan tidak bisa!”

Aku mengangguk. “Ya, begitupun Tao.”

“Dia... Dia tidak menderita _down syndrome_.”

“Benar. Tapi dia autis.” Aku mengklarifikasi.

“Apa itu?” Seorang gadis di belakang bertanya.

“Ini adalah ketidakmampuan mental. Kurang lebih mirip _down syndrome_ ,” jelas Mr. Leetuk pada murid-murid. “Apa katamu, Chanyeol?” Dia menanyai siswa di barisan depan yang menggumamkan sesuatu.

“Kebutaan akal,” ulangnya, memandangi bangkunya.

“Apa maksudnya itu?” tanya Hoyup.

“Maksudnya... Tao tidak bisa menginterpretasikan hal-hal kejiwaan. Jika ada seseorang masuk ke ruangan, menemukan buku diari temannya, mengambilnya, lalu pergi, Tao tidak mengerti bagian ‘kenapa’-nya. Dia hanya mengerti bahwa seseorang masuk, mengambil buku, dan pergi. Apa yang biasanya akan kita duga adalah orang itu ingin memeras, atau mengintip, atau teman mereka menyuruhnya membawakan,” ujar Chanyeol.

Berkata bahwa aku terkesan akan sama seperti mengatakan laut itu kolam.

“Persis. Saudaraku hanya berpikir kau membencinya, dan ia pun kesal.” Aku menjelaskan.

“Aku... Aku hanya sedang _bad mood_ hari ini. Aku tidak tahu dia akan menangis...,” kata Hoyup, merasa bersalah. Aku tidak akan berbohong, menyenangkan melihatnya merasa bersalah.

Aku berhenti sejenak, “Kau harus meminta maaf padanya. Dia akan mengerti kalau kau marah tentang hal lain.”

“Bisakah kau jelaskan bagaimana cara mencegah autis?” Gadis yang di belakang tadi bertanya lagi.

Darahku mendidih.

“Jangan punya anak,” sentakku.

Bocah berwajah tikus tertawa. “Dia menyebutmu autis, Yui!”

“Keluar dari kelas saya, Dongsun,” tegur Mr. Leeteuk.

“Apa? Tapi—”

“Aku jamin, ini demi keselamatanmu sendiri. Kris tampaknya akan membunuhmu atas komentar tak menyenangkanmu itu. Aku juga akan memanggil orang tuamu. Kemasi saja barang-barangmu dan pergi ke ruang wakasek.”

Anak itu mengeluh dan bangun, meninggalkan murid-murid lain menatapku.

“Autisme adalah bawaan lahir. Kau tak bisa sepenuhnya mencegah itu kecuali kau tidak punya anak. Autis itu genetic. Gen ini sudah mulai lazim di masa sekarang. Kalau Luhan atau aku memiliki anak, ada kemungkinan besar anak-anak kami menderita autis. Kalau tidak, mereka akan membawa gennya, sama seperti kami.”

Pintu belakang membuka perlahan, dan perhatian semua murid terlalu teralih untuk memperhatikan, dan kedua saudaraku berjingkat masuk.

Anak di belakang Chanyeol mengangkat tangan. “Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan autis, tapi saudaramu yang satunya. Bukannya dia lulus tahun kemarin? Dan apa kalian berdua kembar?”

“Yah, itu memang cukup melenceng dari topik,” aku menyetujui. Aku tidak begitu suka berbagi informasi semacam itu pada orang-orang.

Luhan pun tertawa, membuat semuanya menoleh padanya. “Kami iris twin. Berbeda sembilan bulan. Dan untuk kelulusan... aku lupa mencantumkan nama pada tugas akhirku, makanya aku gagal. Dan aku terlalu malas untuk ikut kelas musim panas. Mereka bilang aku harus mengulang setahun.”

“Orang-orang bodoh jahat pada _Gege_!” seru Tao.

“Benar, orang-orang bodoh.” Aku tersenyum.

“T-Tao....” Hoyup berdiri, “Aku menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu. Aku... Aku tidak tahu kau akan menangis.”

Tao menggeliat tak nyaman dan menyeruput sodanya dengan sedotan. Ia tidak suka rasa aluminium, jadi kami menyediakan sedotak plastik khusus di saat dia ingin minum soda.

“Itu tidak apa-apa,” katanya pada akhirnya.

“Tao, bisa kau beri tahu dia bagaimana perasaanmu saat dia berkata seperti itu padamu?” tanya Luhan.

Tao menyeruput sodanya lebih banyak dan menggoyangkan badannya, “Sedih.”

“Jadi, apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan pada Hoyup?” _Gege_ meneruskan.

“Aku tidak tahu!” Tiba-tiba ia meledak-ledak.

Seluruh kelas terperanjat dan Hoyup kembali duduk, takut dengan adikku sekarang.

“Tao,” kataku dengan tegas. “Bersikaplah baik.”

Ia menggigit bibir dan berbalik menghadap tembok, terganggu dengan seluruh perhatian yang tertuju.

“Mungkin... kau bisa minta Hoyup untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi?” Luhan menyarankan.

Tao berbalik dan melompat ke arah Hoyup, “Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi!” pintanya.

Hoyup mengangguk dan meminta maaf lagi. Aku rasa tugasku sudah selesai, jadi ku sambar tasku dan baru akan keluar pintu saat seorang anak berteriak pada kami.

“Tolong beri tahu kami lebih banyak tentang autisme! Temanku Chanyeol ingin jadi psikolog!”

Anak  yang di depan wajahnya memerah dan ia membenturkan kepala ke meja karena teman di belakangnya memanggilnya.

“Kai!” bentaknya.

Mr. Leeteuk berpikir sejenak, “Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, boleh saja. Kalau Tao meledak lagi aku yakin beberapa dari kita dengan senang hati akan menolong.”

Kakakku memberiku tatapan “apa-apaan?”. Tao sudah kembali ke bangkunya, gembira beramin dengan kawan kecilnya, Stitch, dalam dunianya sendiri. Dunia yang tidak dapat ku jangkau.

“ _Gege_ , mana _Sprite_ -ku?”

 

~

 

Malam harinya, kami berlima mengelilingi meja makan. Aku, Luhan, Tao, dan kedua orang tuaku. Suasananya lebih tegang daripada biasanya.

“Jadi beberapa pasangan gay memutuskan untuk terjun dari jembatan hari ini,” mulai ayahku.

Aku tidak membenci ayahku. Pandangannya saja yang membuatku marah. Beliau terlalu berpikiran sempit untuk menerima manusia homoseksual. Untuk menerimaku, andai dia tahu siapa aku.

“Oh, itu benar-benar tepat untuk obrolan makan malam. TIba-tiba makanan ini rasanya seperti daging busuk. Indra perasaku ternoda. Terima kasih,” balasku.

Beliau tidak terhibur. “Diamlah dan makan makanan yang dimasak ibumu dengan susah payah.”

“Oh ya, _microwave_ itu alat yang berbahaya untuk dipakai,” aku meneruskan.

“Wu Yifan,” desis Luhan. Aku memelototinya namun menghentikan ulahku.

“Lain kali, kau dapat mi instan,” kata ibuku dengan pelan, namun dengan nada jengkel.

“Kau bilang melompat dari jembatan itu tindakan bodoh!” seru Tao, matanya bersinar kagum.

“Itu benar! Jangan sekali-kali mencoba!” Ibu menasihati dengan keras.

“Kalau begitu... kenapa?” Matanya membulat seolah aku memberitahunya kalau Santa itu tidak nyata. Kami bahkan masih belum memberitahunya itu...

“Karena mungkin cinta mereka tidak diterima,” kataku dingin.

“Tapi....” Air mata menggenang di matanya saat ia sadar, ia tak mengerti.

“Tao, sebagian orang tidak menyukai kebebasan untuk mencinta. Ayah kita di sini misalnya, dia tidak suka.” Aku menjelaskan.

“Perhatikan itu, Nak.” Dia mengacungkan garpunya ke arahku, “Alkitab tidak menerima itu, dan aku pun tidak akan.”

“Alkitab tidak menerima Tao.” Menit-menit saat kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutku aku menyesalinya.

Tangis Tao pecah. Ibu memberiku pandangan kecewa dan Luhan beringsut di antara Ayah dan aku, mungkin berusaha menyelamatkanku dari pukulan.

“Tuhan menyayangi Tao,” jawab ayahku, suaranya setegas batu.

“Tidak, Dia tidak menyayanginya. Dan untuk itu, aku tak membutuhkan-Nya. Aku dan Tao akan menemukan Tuhan kami sendiri.” Amarah naik ke ubun-ubunku.

“Jangan lupakan aku,” Luhan menggumam pelan.

“Ya, Luhan juga kami ajak dalam petualangan mencari Tuhan Yang Sebenarnya.”

“Tuhan Yang Sebenarnya?” Ayah mengangkat alis, akhirnya tertarik. Sekarang mungkin pikiran beliau semakin rendah tentangku.

“Benar. Tuhan Yang Sebenarnya tidak akan menghakimi kami. Tidak ada pengorbanan, hanya kasih. Dia tak akan pernah menguji kita. Dia tak akan pernah menolak kita. Dia tak akan pernah meninggalkan kita,” aku melanjutkan.

“Terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan. Aku akan ambil apa yang bisa ku dapatkan.” Dari sudut mataku, ibu menatap ayah tajam, tapi dia tidak memperhatikan.

“Tao, ayo kita keluarkan es krimnya, ya?” Luhan tersenyum.

Tao pun tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu. Dia melompat dan membuka _freezer_ , mengeluarkan stik berbalut es krim coklat dan menyodorkan masing-masing satu pada kami. Mengapa Tuhan Yang Sebenarnya mau membuatnya menderita? 

 

 


	2. 2

 

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. It belongs to knoxhannes.**

* * *

 

Aku sering teringat masa-masa kami bermain bersama saat masih kanak-kanak. Kami akan pergi ke taman yang sama, melakukan hal yang sama. Luhan dan aku cepat bosan bermain truk di pasir. Tao tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

“ _Gege_ , aku mau main ayunan!” protesku.

Namun, usahaku tidak pernah didengarkan, karena kami harus selalu bersama Tao, berjaga-jaga bila terjadi sesuatu padanya.

“Ayo kita main di pasir saja. Kita bisa main ayunan saat Ibu menjemput Tao untuk tidur siang,” kata Luhan padaku.

“Kenapa Tao tidak ikut dengan kita saja? Ada empat ayunan kosong!”

Tao mendengarkan percakapan kami dan mengubur jari-jarinya di pasir, seolah ingin memegang sesuatu di sana. “Tidak mau! Pasir! Pasir!”

Tao sangat keras kepala, dan dia tidak suka perubahan.

~

Dua minggu berlalu, dan aku mulai membenci guru Aljabarku dengan membara. Aku mengikuti kelasnya sebelum jam makan siang, jadi kalau dia membawa tongkat ajar hari itu, entah atas alasan apa,  aku akan ditahan di kelas selama sekitar satu atau dua menit setelah bel berbunyi. Untuk yang lain, ini hanya menjengkelkan. Tapi aku bukan mereka, ini berarti kehilangan banyak waktu untukku. Aku selalu pergi langsung ke kelas tambahan Tao saat jam makan siang. Kami tidak pernah makan makanan sekolah. Guru Tao, Miss Kwon, malah mengambil pesanan kami di pagi hari, dan datang membawa ayam goreng.

Hari ini, guru satu ini menahanku selama lima menit. Dia menahan seisi kelas, mengatakan bahwa kalau kami semua tidak menghormatinya dengan sepatutnya. Akhirnya, aku bosan dengan semua omong kosongnya,  aku langsung mengemasi barangku dan keluar. Tidak ada murid baik yang mengikutiku.

“Wu Kris! Kembali ke sini!” Dia berteriak di belakangku. Apa dia benar-benar berpikir aku akan mendengarkannya saat aku sudah di luar pintu? Apa dia gila?

Aku harus mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk lari dari kelasnya. Aku tidak mendengar teriakan apa pun dari luar. Apa dia baik-baik saja di dalam?

Segera setelah aku membuka pintu, mataku bersitatap dengan Miss Kwon. Senyumnya tidak luntur dan dia menunjuk ke belakang kelas.

Tao tidak menyadariku selagi dia sibuk dengan tombol-tombol NintendoDS dengan seorang anak lain yang duduk di seberangnya. Lekas setelah aku menghampiri adikku, dia mendongak dengan sorot marah di matanya.

“Kau melupakanku! _Gege_ jahat!” Dia berteriak, meletakkan DSnya turun dan memukul di perutku beberapa kali.

“Hei! Jangan memukulku, itu tidak baik.” Aku memarahinya.

“Maaf.” Dengan segera ia berkata. Dibanding dengan masa kanak-kanaknya, dia mulai belajar tentang mana yang benar dan mana yang salah dalam beberapa hal.

“Itu DS milik siapa?” Aku mengubah topik, tak lagi ingin melihat wajahnya yang sedihnya.

“Milik Chanyeol! _Gege_ , ini Chanyeol!” Dia menunjuk anak di seberangnnya.

“Hai...,” kata anak itu pelan. Mulanya, kukira dia pendiam dan pemalu, namun kemudian dia tersenyum, penuh gigi. Tidak mungkin senyum seperti itu dimiliki orang pemalu.

“Senyummu lebar sekali.” Aku tidak tahan untuk berkata. Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, mungkin ini salah untuk diucapkan, karena dia menunduk malu. Benar-benar berkebalikan dengan apa yang ingin kulihat.

“Aku suka senyumnya! Besar dan penuh cinta!” bantah Tao. Tapi kemudian dia hilang minat dengan obrolan dan kembali ke video game-nya.

“Kau benar, senyumnya seperti penuh perasaan,” aku mengamini.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, senyum yang lebih kecil sekarang. Setidaknya itu masih senyuman.

“Jadi... apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di ruangan ini sebelumnya.” Aku memperhatikan dan duduk.

“Ms. Kwon bibiku, dan dia menyuruhku membantu. Aku senang saja, dan Tao juga sangat baik,” katanya padaku. Serius? Wanita itu terlalu muda untuk jadi bibinya.

“Oh? Senang mendengarnya.” Aku tersenyum canggung. Mungkn terdengar gila... tapi aku sedikit kaku bergaul. Aku tidak dapat menyalahkan Tao, aku menyalahkan orang tuaku yang membesarkan kami dengan cara yang sama persis.

“Luhan tidak bersamamu hari ini?” tanyanya sambil melepas kacamatanya. Perhatiannya kini sepenuhnya padaku.

“Tidak, menu makan siangnya berbeda denganku dan Tao,” terangku. Mata Chanyeol berbinar tertarik.

“Apa kau selalu datang ke sini untuk makan siang?” Dia lanjut bertanya.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba kita bermain _twenty-questions_?” Aku tersenyum.

Ekspresinya seketika berubah kaget, lalu menjadi malu.

“Maaf.” Dia minta maaf dan memakai kacamatanya kembali.

“Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa begitu tertarik?” Aku melanjutkan.

“Uh... hanya mengobrol saja, kurasa.” Dia menggigit bibir.

“Kris! Jangan mem-bully keponakanku yang malang! Dia masih punya tiga tahun untuk di depanya!” Ms. Kwon tiba-tiba muncul.

Tao terkaget mendengarnya. “Jangan sakiti Chanyeol, dia temanku!”

“Aku tidak menyakiti siapapun!” Aku mempertahankan diri.

“Ms. Kwon cuma menjahili kakakmu Kris. Dia tidak benar-benar mem-bully-ku.” Chanyeol tersenyum pada adikku.

“Oh...” Satu hal lagi tentang Tao. Dia tidak mengerti apa itu lelucon. Baginya, segala hal hanya berarti kebenaran atau kebohonga. Tidak ada di tengah-tengahnya, sampai seseorang memberitahunya langsung.

“Hei Tao, mau tunjukkan pada Kris bagaimana cara kita menyapa?” Chanyeol beranjak bangkit.

“Iya!” Dia merangkak naik ke meja, membuatku kaget. Lalu dia beringsut kepada Chanyeol yang mengulurkan telapak tangannya.

Tangan mereka bertumpuk dan ekspresi mereka berubah sepenuhnya menjadi riang. Aku tidak mengerti...

“Kau tahu Tao tidak suka orang-orang menyentuhnya? Tapi dia merasa nyaman menyentuh orang lain. Itu yang terbaik bagi kedua pihak!” terang Ms. Kwon.

Aku tersenyum, akhirnya mengerti. Ada seseorang selain aku dan Luhan yang nyaman baginya.

“Oh, lihat anak-anak, makan siangmu di sini!” Ms. Kwon memotong laju pikiranku, membuat Tao bergegas ke depan untuk mengambil ayam goreng kami.

“Hebat, bukan?” bisik Chanyeol.

“Apanya?” Godaan membuatku merespon.

“Kenyataan bahwa... Tao dapat melihat segalanya... seperti apa adanya.”

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tidak paham.

~

Sepulang sekolah, Ayah menyuruhku menggaruki halaman rumput dengan penggaruk sementara beliau dan Ibu pergi untuk rapat bisnis. Orang tua yang hebat.

“M-A-L-A-N-G,” ejek Luhan.

“Iya, iya. Di mana Tao?” tanyaku selagi menusukkan penggaruk ke rumput.

“Sedang mengambil sepeda. Kita akan bermain di luar supaya kau tidak sendirian,” godanya sambil menjilat coklat, terang menikmati penderitaanku.

“ _Gege_!” Teriakan terdengar dari atas. “Ayo main petak umpet! Tapi kau harus menangkapku!”

Aku mengabaikan teriakannya, sampai Luhan memekik saat melihat ke atas.

“TAO TURUN DARI SANA!”

Aku pun panik. Mataku memandang ke atas dan kulihat Tao berjalan di atas genteng.

Tao terkejut dengan teriakan itu dan tersandung, napasku tercekat. Luhan menghilang, begitu juga penggaruk dari tanganku. Aku berlari ke samping rumah berusaha melakukan sesuatu.

“Tao! Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Bagaimana kau bisa naik ke sana?” teriakku padanya.

“Jendela Ayah!” Dia berteriak balik sambil meringkuk seperti bola.

“Baiklah Tao, bangun dan merangkaklah pelan-pelan padaku!” Luhan ada di atap juga sekarang. “Kris, ambilkan tangga sekarang!”

Aku berlari secepat-cepatnya ke garasi untuk mencari benda yang mungkin bisa menolong mereka berdua. Tangga, tangga, tentu saja kekuatan yang kejam akan menyembunyikan benda itu dariku hari ini. Aku tidak membuang waktu mencari benda yang tidak ada di sana dan kembali berlari keluar.

“Tidak ada!” Aku berteriak balik, air mata meleleh di sudut mataku. Tuhan, aku sangat takut.

“Berengsek!” teriak Luhan. “Oke! Tao, kita akan merangkak hati-hati ke jendela, kau mengerti?”

“Kita bisa meloncat! Kris _Gege_ ada di bawah, dia akan menangkap kita!”

“Tidak Tao, dengarkan Luhan _Gege_! Pergi ke jendela!” teriakku padanya.

“Kau bisa menangkap kami!” Dia berdiri.

“Tidak, aku tidak bisa!”

Tuhan tolong...

Dia melompat.

Luhan menangkapnya.

Aku terdiam membeku dalam ketakutan.

Mereka mendarat di lantai beton.

Aku mendengar bunyi retak.

 

* * *

 

 


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. It belongs to knoxhannes.**

 

* * *

 

Waktu Tao masih berumur sekitar empat tahun, kami belum begitu mengerti tentang cacat. Dia memiliki kamar sendiri sementara aku dan Luhan bersama dengan ranjang tingkat. Tapi seringkali dia akan mengeluyur ke kamar kami karena dia takut dengan “monster”.

“Tao, tidak ada monster!” Akhirnya aku berteriak, muak berkali-kali terbangun saat malam.

“Ada! Monster itu mengikutiku! Aku takut!” Dia berteriak balik, memukulkan tinju kecilnya ke lantai, boneka teddy bearnya jatuh di sampingnya.

“Berhentilah bersikap aneh! Tidak ada yang percaya monster!” Aku berteriak lagi. “Kau benar-benar bodoh! Kenapa kau dilahirkan seperti ini?”

Dia mulai meraung-raung dan air mata mengalir seperti air terjun di mukanya. “Monster itu menangkapmu! Menangkapmu!”

Lalu aku pun sadar.

Monster itu adalah kebencian.

~

Kami berada di ruang tunggu rumah sakit sekarang. Tao berantakan dan aku memeluknya sementara dia meminum jus apelnya dengan sedotan spesialnya.

Masalahnya besar sekarang. Saat ini, aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Kakakku, sandaranku, sedang dioperasi, dan aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Dia tahu segalanya, kan? Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan...

Tapi Kakak tidak di sini sekarang. PIlihan yang diambil jatuh di pundakku. Aku harus berpikir, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

“Tao. Kita tidak akan memberi tahu siapa-siapa bagaimana ini terjadi. Kalau seseorang bertanya, Luhan berusaha mengambil sesuatu di atap, dan dia jatuh sendiri, oke?” Aku berbisik di telinganya.

Dia menatap mataku, “Tapi itu bohong. Bohong itu jelek!”

Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan? Kalau sampai Ibu dan Ayah tahu... mereka akan mengirimnya. Ke rumah sakit jiwa mungkin. Tanpa kami.

“Tidakkan kau ingat monster yang sangat kautakuti saat kau masih kecil?” Sebuah ide melintas di kepalaku.

Dia tiba-tiba tersentak. Ini membuat luka di lututnya sakit, membuatnya merengek. Dia beruntung hanya luka itu yang ia dapat...

“Monster itu akan marah jika kita membeberkan kebenaran. Hanya _Gege_ dan aku yang bisa melindungimu dari monster itu. Tapi jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau akan dikeluarkan, jauh dariku dan _Gege_. Lalu monster itu akan memakanmu,” kataku dengan nada serendah mungkin yang kubisa. Itu sulit, suaraku dikenali parau saat aku sedang sedih.

Dengan segera dia membenamkan wajah ke dadaku, “ _Gege_...maafkan aku....”

Aku menghela napas, “Aku tahu kau menyesal. Tapi sekarang kau tahu, kau harus selalu mendengarkan kami, ya?”

Dia mengangguk. Aku bangkit saat orang tuaku berlari masuk.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tuntut Ayah. Wajahnya dipenuhi keringat dan dia terengah-engah. Emosi yang menggebu di matanya menakutiku.

“Anu... Dokter berkata kedua kakinya patah. D-Dia bermain lempar-lemparan denganku dan Tao, tapi dia jatuh dari genteng...mencoba mengambil bola yang tersangkut...,” jelasku. Suaraku terpatah beberapa kali dan aku memalingkan muka saat air mata menetes, “Dia tengah dioperasi saat ini....”

Ibu turut pula dalam pesta air mata ini, jadi sekarang ada aku, Tao dan Ibu. Ayahku memelukku selagi aku menangis di bahunya.

“Tuan Luhan?” panggil seorang suster.

Semuanya terkejut, Tao menggenggam tanganku. “ _Gege_ ,” bisiknya.

“Aku ayahnya,” kata ayahku padanya.

“Semuanya berjalan lancar, dia sudah selesai dioperasi dan sedang beristirahat sekarang. Dia meminta untuk bertemu saudaranya, Kris.”

“Aku ingin bertemu _Gege_!” rengek Tao, menggantung padaku seperti monyet.

“Tidak Tao. Tetap di sini dengan Ibu dan Ayah,” kataku dengan keras. Kalau aku berpura-pura marah, Tao selalu mendengarkan.

“Kemarilah, Sayang.” Ibuku mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan Tao berlari ke dalam pelukannya.

“Bisakah kita menemuinya segera?” tanya ayahku.

“Setelah dia bertemu Kris, dia akan sangat kecapekan. Kusarankan datang kembali besok.” Suster itu memberi tahu kami dengan lembut.

Aku tidak ingin mendengar Tao berteriak pada wanita baik hati itu maka kuisyaratkan padanya untuk segera menunjukkan padaku di mana kakakku sebelum dia meledak. Suster itu mengerti betul dan aku pun mengikutinya sepanjang koridor.

“Hei,” adalah hal pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya saat aku berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

“Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua.” Suster itu menutup pintunya dan kami pun lega.

“Tolong katakan padaku kau...telah mengarang sesuatu,” pintanya.

“Kuberi tahu mereka kita sedang bermain lempar-lemparan tapi bolanya mendarat di genteng dan kau jatuh saat berusaha mengambilnya.” Aku menenangkannya.

Dia mengangguk, “Bagus... Seberapa buruk kondisiku?”

“Dua... kedua kakimu patah,” ungkapku. Sakit yang membelah dadaku kembali, dan aku tidak berani menatap matanya. Dia tetap diam selama beberapa menit.

“Dan Tao? Dia baik-baik saja?”

“Hanya luka-luka kecil....”

Luhan tersenyum, “Kalau begitu... semua baik-baik saja.”

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan isak tangis keluar. Aku harus kuat demi mereka berdua.

“Hei... jangan menatapku begitu. Aku tidak akan seperti ini selamanya. Patah tulang... hanya butuh beberapa bulan untuk sembuh lalu aku akan mengikuti... terapi fisik....” Dia menguap.

“Kau mengantuk?” bisikku sembari mendekat.

“Karena obat....” gumamnya tidak jelas. Aku tersenyum dan duduk di ranjang dengannya. “Jangan biarkan mereka... membawanya...,” katanya sebelum menutup matanya.

~

Tak satu pun dari kami yang pergi ke sekolah beberapa hari berikutnya. Tao tinggal di rumah bermain video game dan aku harus menghubungi Nona Kwon tentang pekerjaan rumah Tao yang tertinggal.

“Tidak, orang tuaku tidak bisa datang dan menemui Anda... Maaf, mereka di rumah sakit bersama Luhan... Ya aku pastikan untuk memberitahunya... Oh benarkah... itu rencana bagus... oke beri saja dia alamatku... oh tidak masalah buatku... baiklah, terima kasih banyak... semoga harimu menyenangkan juga....” Aku menutup telepon, tiba-tiba _mood_ -ku cerah.

“Tao!” panggilku.

Dia datang, menggebu-gebu menuruni tangga dengan piyama panda manisnya dan PSP di tangan. “Iya?”

“Ingat temanmu Chanyeol? Dia dan temannya, Kai, akan datang hari ini sepulang sekolah untuk membantu mengerjakan PR-mu.”

Ekspresinya berubah kecut, “Aku tidak suka PR!”

“Yah, kau kurang beruntung. M-A-L-A-N-G. Kau harus mengerjakannya atau kau tidak akan lulus SMA. Seperti _Gege_.”

Matanya membulat dan ia menggigit bibir. Dia masih merasa bersalah...

“ _Gege_ ingin kau mengerjakan PR-mu, oke? Lakukan demi kakak kita?” pintaku.

Akhirnya dia mengangguk, mematikan PSP. “Tanpa wortel!”

Aku berkedip, bingung, “Apa?”

“Chanyeol tidak suka wortel! Juga razzberry!”

“Oh...oke. Tidak ada wortel dan razzberry. Sekarang, pergi mandi. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit di hiburan kecil kita.”

“Oke!” Dia pergi, meninggalkanku yang penasaran...apa yang salah dengan wortel.

~

Bel rumah berbunyi saat aku sedang menata piring, jadi aku hanya bisa mengeringkan tanganku sebagian sebelum membuka pintu.

“Hey!” sapaku, menyuruh mereka masuk. “Terima kasih sudah datang!”

“Oh, tidak masalah. Toh aku tidak ada kegiatan lain....” Chanyeol menjawab malu-malu.

“Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan rekan _dance_ -ku,” kata Kai sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling dalam rumah.

Oh benar, Luhan mengambil semua mata pelajaran tahun ini karena dia memenuhi semua standar kelulusan kecuali mata pelajaran Sejarah. Bagaimana dia akan menyelesaikannya sekarang?

“Uh....” Aku meneguk ludah, “Dia di rumah sakit. Jatuh dari atap.”

Kedua anak itu memekik, dan keheningan yang kaku menyelimuti kami karena mereka tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Untung saja, Tao muncul dari tangga dan berlari ke arah Chanyeol, kedua tangan terangkat.

“H-Hey Tao!” Chanyeol pulih dan mengangkat kedua tangannya juga, melakukan salam rahasia atau apa pun itu.

“Siap membuka buku?”

“Tidak....” Dia mencebik lagi.

“Pun aku,” erang Kai.” Jadi... kau mau kami melepas sepatu kami?”

“Oh, iya. Kau bisa meletakkannya di samping pintu. Aku akan membuatkan kalian sesuatu untuk dimakan... uh kalian mau minum apa?”

“Apa saj—”

“Soda, tiga!” teriak Tao.

“Jangan memotongnya, Tao. Apa Chanyeol?”

“Uh, soda juga boleh kurasa.” Dia menyunggingkan senyum penuh giginya.

“Aku senyumanmu itu,” tambahku. “Baiklah, kalian bisa ke ruang makan dan mengerjakannya di sana. Aku akan ada di dapur. Tao, tunjukkan mereka jalannya.”

“Ke sini!” Dia melagukannya dengan sumbang. Dia penyanyi yang buruk, tapi tidak seorang pun punya hati untuk mengatakan itu padanya.

Saat aku berjalan ke dapur, jauh dari penglihatan mereka, aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Apa aku baru saja menggoda anak kelas satu? Standarku turun.

Oke, jadi... makanan. Dan soda. Yang kami punya di kulkas hanya _root beer_. Dan aku menemukan beberapa buah alpukat tersembunyi di belakangnya. Mestinya kami memiliki keripik, jadi kurasa kita akan makan makanan ala Mexico. Atau hanya keripik dan buah.

Aku membuat lebih banyak dari yang kurencanakan sebenarnya, tapi aku mengabaikan kekhawatiranku itu. Mereka masih muda dan butuh makanan. Inikah yang dirasakan Luhan saat dia khawatir padaku dan Tao?

Saat aku membawa semuanya keluar, aku kaget menemukan hanya Chanyeol yang masih duduk di meja makan, sementara Tao dan Kai bermain game di Wii.

“Dia mengerjakan lima belas soal sendirian dan jadi sedikit frustasi. Kusuruh mereka beristirahat sebentar,” terang Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

Aku harus tersenyum melihat ekspresinya, “Tidak apa-apa. Tao sangat tepat waktu jadi saat kau bilang lima belas menit, dia akan mengingat waktunya.”

“Baiklah, bagus. Aku tidak ingin kau marah....”

Dia manis, “Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Oh, ini sodamu dan guacamole dan keripik. Tao bilang kau tidak suka razzberry.”

“Atau wortel!” teriaknya dari ruang tengah.

“Atau wortel,” ulangku.

“Yeah... maaf kalau aku pilih-pilih.” Dia meminta maaf.

“Itu bukan hal untuk dimintai maaf. Tapi melihat sekarang kau memakai kacamata...,” catatku.

“Tak ada yang bisa lolos dari penglihatanmu,” candanya padaku. Anak ini benar-benar mudah diajak bicara.

Usai lima belas menit berlalu, Tao dan Kai berjumpalitan ke meja dan mulai melahap makanan.

“Jadi, uh... apa kau tahu kapan Luhan kembali?” tanya Kai dengan pelan.

Aku termenung sesaat, “Mungkin beberapa hari lagi sampai kami membelikannya kursi roda. Kedua kakinya patah.”

Kai mengangguk-angguk serius, “Aku turut berduka atas apa yang terjadi....”

Aku tersenyum, “Dia tidak akan selamanya berada di kursi roda. DOkter bilang dengan terapi yang cukup dia bisa menari lagi. Tidak sekarang, tapi dalam beberapa bulan.”

Kai tersenyum cerah seketika mendengar kabar itu.

Aku senang dapat membuat seseorang bahagia hari ini.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf sudah lama menunggu. Karenanya, saya beri double apdet~ ;)   
> Saya udah janjian sama authornya untuk apdet bareng setelah dia nge-post chapternya, tapi authornya lagi cukup sibuk, mohon pengertiannya. Terima kasih sudah membaca~   
> Welcome, new readers! Thank you for coming ^^


	4. (Bukan Update) Permohonan Maaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sila baca notes saya).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, teman-teman semua, terutama para pembaca yang mengikuti cerita ini.   
> Pertama-tama, Amu minta maaf karena tidak mengapdet cerita ini sangaaaat lama. Amu sudah bilang ke beberapa orang penanya di kolom komen, tapi mungkin banyak yang belum tau? Jadi Amu kan sudah janjian sama authornya buat apdet fic barengan, nah terus kitanya bikin persetujuan kalau aku bakal nerjemahin fic si author yang versi AO3 yang udah dirapihin sama dia (dan yang belum diapdet-apdet lagi sampe sekarang). Cerita aslinya sebenernya sudah tamat di AFF, jadi silakan baca orinya saja. Bahasa Inggrisnya sederhana dan mudah dipahami jadi Amu yakin reader pasti mengerti kok :))  
> Ini link-nya: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/200565/special-to-me-kaihan-taoris-krisyeol-autism  
> Maaf yah baru ngasih pemberitahuan ini sekarang :(  
> Makasih atas perhatiannya :)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translator sudah mendapat izin dari sang author untuk menerjemahkan fanfic ini.  
> Satu cerita mengharukan tentang kehidupan kakak seorang bocah pengidap autis beserta kakaknya yang lain. Cerita hebat buatan temen saya, knoxhannes, ini isinya penuh dengan realita kehidupan. Bagi yang bisa membaca versi aslinya saya sarankan baca yang asli.


End file.
